


Bind

by Cassiara



Series: Kinktober 2019/2020 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM Party, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light BDSM, M/M, Pre-smut, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiara/pseuds/Cassiara
Summary: "Malfoy. Want to pair up?"Malfoy's eyes widened and Harry grinned. "With me?" he asked, looking bewildered."Yeah. I've been waiting for you to make a move, but I only have so much patience."Malfoy smirked. "Lack of patience might make bondage hard.""Or it'll make it brilliant," Harry argued.Kinktober Day 9 - Bondage





	Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of Bind and Pull (Pull will post October 10th and be a direct sequel, though each story can be read as a stand-alone) 
> 
> Thank you Spaceboundwitch, for the Beta-read!

The first time Harry had gone to a BDSM party he'd expected it to be terrible. Hermione had dragged him along talking excitedly about spanking and impact play. That had been the theme for the evening, and it had been what convinced Harry he wanted nothing more than to be a sub. The look of absolute pleasure flashing across people's faces when a hand or a paddle landed on their arse had been enough for Harry to want to try, and the pure ecstasy he'd felt when he let a bloke bend him over the sofa so he could give it a go had been enough to make him never want to stop. 

There was no nudity at the parties, not in the main room anyway, but Harry had come so hard in his pants from the paddle on his arse that it was embarrassing. When he lifted his glossy eyes to survey the room and met the cold grey of Malfoy’s he'd shivered. Malfoy had looked wild with desire, and Harry had found himself unable to push away the fleeting thought that he wanted to take the man home.

Harry had been to three parties since then, but he'd never done anything with Malfoy. Not for lack of wanting to. He'd admitted that much to himself the second party when he watched Malfoy blindfold a man and make him wild with light touches and hard smacks. The reason he hasn't done anything with Malfoy was simply because Malfoy kept his distance. Harry could feel his eyes on him when he wasn't looking, but the blond always turned away before Harry could catch him at it.

The theme for this evening's party was Bondage, and every cell in Harry's body ached with wanting to try it. He couldn't take his eyes off the selection of rough ropes and soft silk ribbons lining the table in front of the woman who was leading the party. 

"Right," the woman said and clapped loudly. Harry jumped and blushed with the realisation that he'd heard nothing she just said. "If you could all just pair or group up. Keep your bracelets visible, remember red is dominant, blue is submissive, purple is switch and grey means I'd rather just watch."

Harry's eyes flickered to the red bracelet circling Malfoy's wrist and he shivered with want. Without giving himself time to think better of it he walked over to the man, cutting off a pink-haired girl. 

"Malfoy. Want to pair up?"

Malfoy's eyes widened and Harry grinned. "With me?" he asked, looking bewildered.

"Yeah. I've been waiting for you to make a move, but I only have so much patience."

Malfoy smirked. "Lack of patience might make bondage hard."

"Or it'll make it brilliant," Harry argued. He'd spent several evenings in bed wanking to the idea of being tied down and unable to relieve himself while being brought to the edge of orgasm again and again. He'd never been able to do it himself, always feeling too impatient to hold off when his orgasm started building.

"Hi Guys, want to make it a triad?" the pink-haired girl asked, making Harry stiffen. He didn't mind triads, but he wanted Malfoy to himself.

"No," Malfoy said, eyes still fixed on Harry. "I'm not sharing tonight."

Harry resisted the urge to puff his chest with pride that he'd be Malfoy's for the evening, but let a grin spread over his face.

"So what do you like?" Malfoy asked, reaching a hand out and running them over the bracelets on Harry's arm. "Submissive, bisexual, hard yes for spanking, impact play, breath play, rough sex, biting and -, Potter. You haven't set any hard limits." Malfoy frowned, breaking off in the midst of making Harry's cock grow by reminding him of all his kinks.

"Haven't tried anything I didn't like," Harry shrugged.

"But there has to be things you don't want to try!" Malfoy insisted, looking like he was trying to talk sense into a mad-man. 

"I mean, probably. But if there are I haven't heard of them yet. I'm er, pretty new to this still," Harry admitted, hoping his inexperience wouldn't scare Malfoy away. 

"What are your experiences with BDSM then?" Malfoy said, and to Harry's relief he looked more interested than scared.

"You've seen it. It was all here, I haven't, you know, outside of the parties."

Malfoy's smile grew at Harry's admission, and his eyes glinted with arousal. "I'll just have to teach you then. Wait here."

Harry waited without turning to see what kind of rope or ribbon Malfoy would choose from the table behind him. At least he hoped that was where Malfoy had gone. Moments later a soft hand ran down Harry's shoulder, making him jump a little before Malfoy spoke.

"You know the traffic-light safeword?"

"Yeah," Harry breathed, pulse racing.

"Good." Malfoy quickly grabbed hold of Harry's wrists, pulling them behind his back and holding them for a moment. "Hold them still."

Harry's breathing sped up as he let Malfoy wrap a soft fabric around his wrists. It wasn't smooth enough to be silk, but not rough enough to be a rope either. It was velvet, Harry realised, when Malfoy gave a tug to the ribbon and the fabric suddenly felt rough around Harry's wrists. 

"Colour?" Malfoy asked, running a hand up the middle of Harry's spine and sending shivers through his body.

"Green." 

"On your knees," Malfoy demanded. 

Harry struggled for a moment with getting on his knees without the balance of his hands and ended up slamming his knees into the floor. He let out a breathy moan as pain vibrated through him.

"You do get off on pain, don't you?" Malfoy asked, and Harry leaned his head back to look at the pleased expression of the man standing behind him.

"Yes Malfoy, er, sir?" Harry trailed off, unsure how Malfoy liked to be referred to in a scene.

"Draco is fine," he said. "I like a bit of intimacy in my scenes. Especially the first one."

Harry grinned at that. _The first one._ Did that mean Draco might want to do this again sometime?

Harry wobbled a little on the floor when Draco roughly pulled his ankles together and pushed Harry's jeans up so the soft velvet was touching his skin even as he started bonding them together. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he felt himself start to sink into the ropes. The constant itch he felt that was always whispering that he should _run_ became quiet, because he couldn't run. Draco had him, Draco would take care of things now and until their scene ended. 

Harry twisted his arms a little as Draco worked on tying up his ankles, testing the tightness of the knot. He hummed in pleasure when his movements made the soft velvet feel rough against his skin.

"Colour," Draco said when he'd finished tying his knot. He stood and walked to stand in front of Harry, running a hand through Harry's hair as he did.

"Green," Harry repeated, speaking softly through the haze of feeling safe and restricted.

"Indeed," Draco grinned, eyeing the straining bulge in Harry's jeans.

Harry tugged at the ropes, wanting to reach out and touch Draco.

"Fuck, Draco, I want you," he whispered, eying the other occupants in the room and wishing Draco could pull his trousers down and let Harry suck him off, or pull all their clothes off and fuck Harry.

"You'd look gorgeous sucking me off, bound like this," Draco said, running his fingers down Harry's cheek and over his lips. Harry's hips buckled, the motion pulling on the ropes and sending shivers of pleasure through him.

"Take me home," he begged, no longer bothering to lower his voice. "Please, Draco, I want to finish this."

Draco bit his lip, considering. "Are you sure?" 

"Yes! Fuck, please. I'm so green it's neon. Please take me home."

"I told you impatience and bondage might be a challenging combination," Draco smirked. "But I suppose I wouldn't mind continuing this with some nudity involved."

Harry grinned when Draco grabbed his shoulder and the press of apparition closed around them.


End file.
